


Giacomo's First Time

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Casanova (UK), Wilde (1997)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Giacomo and Robbie's first time together.
Relationships: Giacomo Casanova/Robbie Ross
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Giacomo's First Time

"Everybody has a first time, Giacomo," Robbie said, stepping closer to him, naked except for his pants, which hung low on his hips. He wrapped his arms around Giacomo's neck, blue eyes meeting deep brown. "Even you."  
Their lips met, chaste and gentle. Giacomo tensed, but only for a second before he returned the kiss, placing his hands on Robbie's hips, pulling him closer. Robbie ran his tongue across the seam of Giacomo's lips, seeking entry which the other man quickly gave. Their tongues met, and Giacomo moaned. His pants felt tighter. Robbie smiled into the kiss, running his hands down Giacomo's chest, undoing the buttons, pushing the offending fabric to the floor, and running his hands across that warm, slender chest.  
They broke apart when Robbie plucked at a nipple, a moan escaping Giacomo's lips.  
"Sensetive, are we?" Robbie grinned, the firelight dancing across his beautiful face.  
"Don't be cruel, Robbie," Giacomo whined.  
Robbie kissed his lips soundly. "I'll be as cruel as you want me to me."  
He began to trail kisses down Giacomo's jawline, his neck, leaving a mark between his neck and shoulder. He kissed across his chest, swirling his tongue around both nipples, before falling to his knees in front of Giacomo, kissing and nibbling the sensetive skin around his navel.  
"Please, Robbie," Giacomo said, reaching down and placing a hand in the other's hair.  
Robbie smiled, kissing down to the bulge in Giacomo's breeches. He opened the fastenings, lowered the fabric down his lover's legs, watched as his erection sprung up from its confines, the head glistening.  
"Oh, Giacomo," Robbie said softly, wrapping a hand around the shaft, feeling how warm and heavy it was. He leaned forward, lightly licking at the head before wrapping his lips around it and sucking.  
"Oh, my God," Giacomo moaned, tilting his head back, tangling his hand in Robbie's curls.  
Robbie moaned, swallowing as much of Giacomo's length as he could, licking along the underside, pressing his tongue against the slit.  
Giacomo wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, Robbie bobbing his head, sucking and licking along his length, one of Giacomo's hands clenched in hair, the fire throwing shadows across the walls.  
Finally, Robbie pulled off, a string of drool attached to his lip, now swollen and red. He wiped his mouth as he stood up, helping Giacomo out of his pants and leading him over the bed, trading heated kisses. Robbie fell on to the mattress, pulling Giacomo on top of him, holding him close, lips never ceasing contact.  
Giacomo pulled Robbie's pants down and off his legs, then leaned back on his knees in awe, staring at Robbie, his perfectly flawless skin, his wild dark curls, his gorgeous red lips, those mischievous eyes sparkling in the russet light.  
"You're so beautiful, Robbie," Giacomo breathed.  
A pink flush lit up across Robbie's face, down his chest. Giacomo leaned down and kissed him, moaning at feeling of their erections brushing together. They kissed for a few more minutes before Giacomo pulled away to grab the container of oil on the table. He poured a little on his fingers, then gently circled Robbie's entrance with the tip of one digit before slowly pressing in. Robbie inhaled sharply.  
"Are you alright?" Giacomo asked, stopping and watching Robbie's face.  
"I'm fine," Robbie said, forcing himself to relax. "Keep going, love."  
Giacomo nodded, continuing to carefully work his lover open, watching for any signs of discomfort. Soon, Robbie began to squirm, his erection bouncing against his stomach.  
"I'm ready, Giacomo," he said. "Please, take me."  
Giacomo moaned at the sound of Robbie's voice, full of need and desire. He removed his fingers and slicked himself up. Placing his hands on either side of Robbie's head, cradling him, he slowly pushed into his lover, moaning at the tight, velvet heat around his erection. Robbie moaned, shifting as hips.  
"Please, Giac," he begged.  
Giacomo kissed those tempting lips and set a steady rhythm, thrusting deeply into Robbie's tight heat. He buried his face in Robbie's neck, biting and licking until a mark appeared. The room filled with the sound of their moans, the slap of skin on skin, the bed creaking with each of Giacomo's thrusts.  
Suddenly, Giacomo changed the angle and Robbie yelled out, arching his back.  
"There, Giacomo, right there," he gasped, nails digging into his lover's back.  
Giacomo complied, panting, sweat slicking their skin and hair. He snaked a hand between them, wrapping around Robbie's length and jerking it in time with his movements.  
"Giacomo!" Robbie yelled.  
Hot fluid coated Giacomo's hand as his lover came, walls tightening around his length.  
"Robbie!" Giacomo's orgasm crashed through him like a lightning strike. He filled Robbie with his warm release before collapsing on top his lover, panting and sweaty. Now the room was quiet except for their heavy breathing. After a minute, Giacomo slowly pulled out and rolled on to his back, pulling Robbie close. His lover cuddled against him, head on his chest, arm across his stomach.  
"I love you," Robbie said, eyes growing heavy.  
Giacomo kissed his damp curls. "I love you, too."  
Both men fell asleep, wrapped around one another, loved and at peace.


End file.
